¿Vivieron Felices y Comieron Perdices?
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Harry le cuenta un cuento a su Slytherin favorito... ¿Dejará Draco de quejarse el tiempo suficiente como para que Harry pueda terminarlo? TRADUCCIÓN del oneshot de Jennifer Snape. SLASH


**¿Vivieron Felices y Comieron Perdices?**

**o**

**"¡Despertó y se dio cuenta que todo había sido un sueño!"**

escrito por: **Jennifer Snape**

traducido por: Perla

título original: _**Happily Ever After?**_

** Nota de la traductora: **pequeña historia traducida como regalo de cumple para Aly y Cronopio.

* * *

-Cuéntame un cuento. 

-No.

Harry y Draco estaban acostados en su cama como solían hacerlo justo después de almorzar, pasando juntos uno de sus atesorados momentos antes de que sus demandantes trabajos les robaran el resto del día.

Draco se acercó lentamente a Harry y lo miró con ojos suplicantes. –Vamos, cuéntame un cuento como lo hacías antes.

Harry se volteó hacia su novio y le sonrió divertido. –No creí que tú recordaras que yo solía hacer eso. Debe haber sido hace siglos. –Arrugó la frente con concentración. –De hecho, eso fue cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez.

Draco frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué dejaste de hacerlo?

Harry arqueó una ceja. –Recuerdo el porqué.

Draco lloriqueó. –Porque eres malo.

-¡Porque tú siempre discutías!

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Lo estás haciendo ahora!

Draco miró fijamente a su novio con indignación. -¿Sobre qué discutía yo?

Los ojos verdes rodaron con exasperación. -¡De todo! –Harry usó sus dedos para enumerar. –Siempre te quejabas que los comienzos no eran originales; los finales, predecibles; las tramas, insostenibles; las descripciones, imprecisas…

Draco hizo un puchero. –Yo no era _así_ de malo…

-… los argumentos, inconsistentes; que nunca hacía a los personajes lo suficientemente creíbles…

-Está bien, está bien –protestó Draco, silenciando a Harry con un abrazo de disculpa. –Capté el punto.

Los dos se hicieron ovillo juntos, hundiéndose entre las sábanas.

-Cuéntame un cuento, entonces.

-Draco… -empezó a advertir Harry.

-Sólo uno.

-¡No!

-_¿Uno?_

-¡Estoy demasiado viejo para eso…!

-¿Por favor? –Draco apoyó el mentón sobre el pecho de Harry y lo miró con desolación.

Harry gimió. Nunca podía resistirse a esos ojos. Exhaló ruidosamente. –Había una vez…

Draco sonrió triunfante y se acurrucó contra el costado de Harry, envolviendo cómodamente la cintura de su novio con uno de sus brazos.

Harry continuó: -… en una tierra muy lejana, donde vivían…

-¿Dónde?

-¿Qué?

-¿Una tierra muy lejana dónde?

-Eso no impor…

-¿En Perú?

-_¿Qué?_

-La tierra muy lejana. ¿Es en Perú?

-Pues no lo sé…

-¿Entonces cómo puedes decir que está muy lejos? Podría estar cerca.

-¿No podemos decir que es un país que acababa de ser descubierto y que todavía no le ponían nombre?

-_No._

Silencio. Harry estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir.

-Había una vez, en _Perú_ –recibió una sonrisita de Draco, -una niña. Su mejor amigo era un niño que vivía calle abajo. Un día…

-¿Vivían en la selva?

-No. Un día…

-¿Hay alguna selva más adelante en el cuento?

-¿Qué diferencia habría?

-Me gustan las selvas.

-¿Desde cuando te gustan _las selvas_?

-Desde que dejaste de poner atención a lo que me gusta –dijo su novio de mal humor.

Harry suspiró. Tenía sus serias dudas de que Draco siquiera supiera lo que _era_ una selva.

-Había una vez, en Perú, en una _selva_ –le dio una significativa mirada a Draco, -una niña. Su mejor amigo era un niño que vivía calle abajo. Un día…

-¿Cómo hay una _calle_ en medio de la selva? –preguntó escépticamente el Slytherin.

-Mira, eres _tú_ quien quiere que… _bien. _La calle donde vivían está a las orillas de la selva, habiendo sido construida por las inmobiliarias en un esfuerzo por trasportar mercancías dentro y fuera del vecino poblado.

Draco asintió con aprobación. Harry pensó que sería mejor continuar antes de que Draco tuviera oportunidad de preguntar qué podrían ser esas "mercancías", porque no tenía ni una idea.

-Un día…

-¿Cómo se llamaban?

-¿Quiénes?

-El niño y la niña.

-No es importante. Un día…

Draco hizo gestos. –Si no das sus nombres, no puedo imaginármelos. Y después, en el cuento, cuando tú uses otros personajes¿cómo sabré a quien te estás refiriendo si sólo te mantienes diciendo "él" y "ella" todo el tiempo?

Harry sobreentendió con eso de que Draco estaba esperando que utilizara "o_tros personajes_". Grandioso.

Harry cerró los ojos y lentamente contó hasta diez. Trató de mantener su voz lo más calmada posible. -¿Cómo_ te_ gustaría que se llamaran?

-Sophie y Gabriel.

Harry se sonrió. Eran los nombres de las primeras mascotas que Draco había tenido.

-Sophie y Gabriel salieron un día…

-¿No vas a contarme primero un poco sobre ellos?

-_Estaba_ contándotelo. Salieron un día…

-_No_, me refiero a sus antecedentes.

-¿Sus antecedentes?

Draco rodó los ojos. –_Antecedentes_. ¿Cómo puedo identificarme mental y afectivamente con los personajes y sus situaciones si no me cuentas…?

-Bien –soltó Harry con enfado. –Gabriel es descendiente de guatemaltecos y noruegos y le gustan las tostadas por la mañana; Sophie es el producto de un romance ilícito y del cual su familia adoptiva prefiere no revelarle los detalles.

Draco le dedicó a Harry una mordaz mirada. –No necesitas ser sarcástico.

-¿Puedo continuar?

Hubo un silencio afirmativo.

-Correcto, entonces Sophie y Gabriel salieron un día, caminaron hacia el fondo de su jardín cuando de repente se les cruzaron varios… eh… -Harry pensó febrilmente durante unos pocos segundos, -… alienígenas.

-¿En _Perú_?

Harry suspiró. Hasta él pensaba que eso era poco probable. Se exprimió el cerebro por la cosa más factible de ser hallada en el fondo de un jardín peruano pero no se le ocurría nada. Había una cosa que Hogwarts definitivamente no le había enseñado, caviló. Tendría que mencionárselo a Hermione la siguiente vez que la viera. _Intenta escapar de esto con "La Historia de Hogwarts", Hermione_, pensó divertido. De todas maneras, regresó a la presente situación. Con la mente completamente en blanco, Harry empezó la oración con la esperanza de que un tema apropiado brotaría de su cabeza. –Sophie y Gabriel salieron un día, caminaron hasta el fondo de su jardín cuando de repente se les cruzó un… una… -Harry luchó por encontrar la oración con algo lo suficientemente plausible para que Draco lo creyera, pero lo suficientemente fácil como para crearle una historia alrededor.

-… casa embrujada –finalizó penosamente.

De hecho, Draco se incorporó apoyándose en un codo para encarar a Harry. –Oh, _por favor_ –comenzó.

-No empieces, Draco…

-¿No es eso un poco improbable?. ¿Así de repente hay una "casa embrujada" en el fondo del jardín?

-No.

Draco arqueó las cejas.

-Pasa todo el tiempo.

-¿Cómo fue que no la vieron antes?. ¿Acababa de aparecer durante la noche o qué?

Harry apretó los dientes. –Sí.

-Entonces déjame ver si nos entendemos. ¿Una casa completa y _embrujada_ de repente aparece en el medio de la nada? –espetó condescendientemente. –Quiero decir… ¿no sólo una gran y alegre construcción _aparece _de la nada, sino que también está _embrujada_?. ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de eso?

Harry pensó frenéticamente en una explicación. Ajá.

-La razón por la que la casa apareció de la nada es _porque_ está embrujada. –Se aclaró la garganta. –Hay un poco de… eh… magia negra en los cimientos y eso _la hace _aparecer en otros lugares.

Ja, eso le cerró la boca.

Draco lo pensó durante algunos segundos. –Seguramente los cimientos se habrán quedado enterrados en el lugar de donde la casa se apareció. Así que… si la magia negra estaba en los cimientos… y como ahora la casa está en una _nueva_ locación, entonces estrictamente hablando ya no debe ser mágica. _Ni_ embrujada.

-¡DRACO!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. –Draco retomó su posición a un costado de Harry. -¿De quién es el jardín?

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste "al fondo de _su_ jardín". ¿Eso significa que el jardín pertenecía a los dos?

-No lo sé… sí.

Draco arrugó el ceño, recordando algo. –Pero tú dijiste al principio que ellos vivían a una calle de distancia el uno del otro. ¿Cómo podrían tener el mismo jardín? –Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado como si lo pensara bien. –Al menos… -El Slytherin entrecerró los ojos, intentando imaginarlo, -… que vivan en un tipo de calle-sin-salida donde sus casas estén acomodadas de modo circular, así sus jardines _podrían_ realmente ser capaces de estar unidos…

-Mira, OLVIDA el jardín; ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero tú dijiste…

-OLVIDA lo que dije.

-Bueno; ¿por qué lo dijiste, en primer lugar? –se quejó Draco. –La próxima vez dame alguna _advertencia_ al menos. Dime "Ah, por cierto, no te molestes en escuchar el siguiente pedazo de cuento porque de todas maneras voy a pedirte que lo olvides después."

Harry se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano. _Por el amor de…_ No creía tener la energía para eso. –BUENO, Gabriel y Sophie viven en una tranquila calle-sin-salida en medio de una _selva _de Perú y no tienen casas embrujadas ni de ningún tipo en su jardín comunal o separado. ¿Feliz?

Draco no estaba feliz, pero creyó que lo mejor sería dejarlo así. También pensó que probablemente no era el mejor momento para recordarle a Harry que anteriormente habían estado de acuerdo en que mudarían la calle de Sophie y Gabriel de _en medio_ de la selva a _la orilla_ de la selva. En vez de eso, decidió preguntar sobre algo más que lo había estado molestando. -¿Dónde están sus padres?

-¿Padres?

-Ya sabes, esas cosas que tienen hijos.

-Hilarante, Draco. –Harry rodó los ojos. –Quise decir... ¿por qué quieres saber acerca de sus padres?

-Bueno; ¿dónde están?. ¿Por qué dejan a sus hijos vagar sin compañía dentro de casas que acaban de _aparecer_ durante la noche, en jardines insondables…

-Oye… ¿quién dijo que el jardín era insondable? –Harry frunció el entrecejo. Había pensado que la situación del jardín había quedado aclarada.

-Bueno, si estamos con la idea de la calle-sin-salida –explicó Draco, -y sus jardines están realmente conectados, entonces estrictamente estamos hablando de que en ninguno de ésos jardines hay un fondo. Porque el fondo de uno sería el principio del otro, por así decirlo. –El Slytherin sonrió ampliamente ante su inteligencia.

-No existe tal cosa por mucho que lo pienses, Draco.

-Si no vas a hablar en serio, entonces…

-Es un _cuento de hadas_. –Harry recibió un codazo en las costillas. –Está bien, a partir de este momento seré mortalmente serio. –Adoptó una expresión muy seria para probarlo.

Draco gruñó. –Bien. Prosigue.

Ni por su propia vida, Harry podría haber visto hacia dónde en la tierra –o en Perú, se corrigió rápidamente en caso de que Draco estuviera practicando Legeremancia- estaba dirigiéndose ese cuento.

Tuvo de repente un destello de inspiración. –El…

-Y ni se te ocurra _pensar _en meter a los personajes en alguna situación imposible sólo para terminar diciendo que todo fue un sueño. Porque eso sería completamente _estúpido_.

Harry se sintió desalentado. Hasta ahí había llegado su destello de inspiración.

-Y tampoco pienses terminar con esa mierda de "vivieron felices y comieron perdices".

-No puedes dictar los términos del cuento, Draco.

-¿No estarás queriendo decir que _ibas_ a finalizar el cuento con "vivieron felices y comieron perdices"? –La mirada incrédula de Draco lo decía todo. –Lo ibas a hacer; ¿verdad?

-¡No! –respondió el Gryffindor a la defensiva. Pero al observar el leve sonrojo de Harry, Draco supo que estaba mintiendo. Harry sonrió abochornado. –Iba a terminar con que todo había sido un sueño.

Draco soltó la risa.

Harry se enfurruñó y se cruzó de brazos. –Me gustaría verte a ti haciéndolo mejor.

Draco bostezó perezosamente. –Lo haría, pero un chico llamado Shakespeare me robó todo mi material. Nunca logré averiguar qué fue lo que le pasó… -Levantó un hombro desdeñosamente.

Muy a su pesar, Harry le sonrió.

Draco se inclinó para darle a Harry un cariñoso apretón. –Lo siento.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Harry se puso una mano junto la oreja para escuchar mejor.

Draco rodó los ojos. –Siento ser tan pesado.

-¿Y...?

-_Y, _siento haberle buscado debilidades a tu cuento.

-_¿Debilidades?_ Intenta con _desfallecimientos._

Draco gimoteó ruidosamente. Con afecto, buscó la mirada de Harry. –No me importa que tus cuentos sean una porquería. –Lo besó en la nariz. –Todavía te sigo amando.

Harry enarcó las cejas. -¿A eso le llamas una disculpa?

-Fue lo mejor que podrás tener.

-Fue patética.

Draco sonrió perversamente. –De acuerdo, probemos con esta: tus cuentos no sólo son una porquería, sino que están llenos de estereotipos y nunca tienen un final adecuado…

Harry abrió los ojos con indignación. –¡Es porque tú te la pasas hablando tanto que nunca tengo_ oportunidad _de…!

Draco sonrió. Disfrutaba provocar al Gryffindor. -¿Una tregua?

Harry le correspondió la sonrisa. –De acuerdo. –Se removió en la cama para darle a Draco un rápido besito en la frente. –Siento haberme enojado.

-Y yo siento… que tus cuentos sean una porquería.

Harry le dirigió una mirada feroz y tomó una almohada. –Había una _vez –_Le pegó a Draco a un lado de la cabeza, -en una _tierra muy golpeada_ –esa vez le pegó en el estómago, -un niño _sin nombre_ –el chico llamado Draco había levantado su propia almohada, -cuya preciada copa de Quidditch se fue por el desagüe del inodoro porque no sabía quedarse _callado._

-¡No te atreverías! –Draco golpeó a Harry con una destartalada almohada mientras que el Gryffindor estaba acostado boca arriba en la cama. Con una mano, Draco sostuvo hábilmente las muñecas de Harry por encima de su cabeza. Sonrió triunfante, mirando a su novio retorcerse debajo de él. Bajó su rostro hasta que sus labios quedaron apenas a unos centímetros de la oreja de Harry. –Sólo admite que no eres capaz de inventar un buen cuento ni aunque se te vaya la vida en ello, y yo…

-¡NUNCA!

Con un solo movimiento, Harry rodeó la cintura del Slytherin con sus piernas y peleó por el control. Pero el hijo único de Lucius Malfoy no se rendiría_ así _de fácil.

Susurró un encantamiento _engorgio_ y Harry ni siquiera vio el cojín con forma de hipogrifo de alarmante tamaño que cayó sobre él hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-------

La siguiente vez que Draco sintió ganas de escuchar un cuento, se lo tuvo que guardar en secreto.

**_fin_**


End file.
